dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Losses Begin
へ !? きの |Rōmaji title =Zetsubō e Itchokusen!? Nageki no Kaiōshin |Literal title =A Straight Line to Despair?! The Grief of the Kaiōshin |Number = 233 |Manga = Can This Be Boo?! *The Menace of Boo |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = July 13, 1994 |English Airdate = November 6, 2001 |Previous = Buu is Hatched |Next = The Terror of Mr. Buu }} へ !? きの |Zetsubō e Itchokusen!? Nageki no Kaiōshin|lit. "A Straight Line to Despair?! The Grief of the Kaiōshin"}} is the second episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred thirty-third overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 13, 1994. Its original American airdate was November 6, 2001. Summary The show starts out with Majin Buu in the previous episode and Supreme Kai and Gohan in complete fear. Then we switch to the Goku and Majin Vegeta fight. Majin Vegeta is about to slam Goku square in the face, but Goku tells him to stop because they are the ones who released Majin Buu. They talk about Majin Buu and his ki, and Majin Vegeta says Goku is stalling. Goku then mentions if they do not hurry now the rest of the world will die, including Bulma and Trunks. Vegeta then gets offended by this and tells him to "Shut up!" and starts punching Goku in the face saying "I sold my soul to Babidi, I am a Saiyan that relies on strength alone. "They're nothing to me!" then having Goku scream and call him a liar while punching him flat on the ground. Finally, Vegeta gives in and asks for a Senzu Bean, so the two could 'work together' to finish Buu. While Goku is rummaging through his bag for a Senzu Bean as he and Vegeta are about to leave and find Buu, Vegeta hits him from behind, knocking him out cold and Goku is reverted into his normal state after being knocked out cold. Vegeta then takes the last Senzu Bean and says he will stop Buu himself, realizing that it was his fault that Buu was resurrected and decides to make the right decision by fighting Buu alone. Back at Babidi's spaceship, Babidi is telling Majin Buu that he would still be locked up if it was not for him. Majin Buu turns around and says nothing. After a minute, he turns around and makes a funny face at Babidi while shouting "BUU!" Babidi falls down and is gasping for air. Majin Buu is laughing. Dabura becomes angry at Majin Buu and calls him a bloated idiot. Gohan and Supreme Kai wonder what Majin Buu is doing. Then, Dabura tells Babidi that the original Majin Buu should have been stronger, but this one is weak. Then, Majin Buu releases steam and punches Dabura right in his eyes, gouging them. Dabura swings at Majin Buu but misses. Majin Buu kicks him and sends him bouncing and crashing into a mountain. Babidi praises Majin Buu. Gohan speaks about Majin Buu's plays around and Babidi threatens to put Majin Buu in the ball and suddenly, Majin Buu obeys so he can stay living. Gohan decides to kill Babidi, but Supreme Kai says only Babidi can reseal Majin Buu and when he does, then they should strike. Supreme Kai speaks about a different method but says it is too late. Majin Buu is told to kill Supreme Kai and Gohan, so Gohan grabs Supreme Kai and flies off. Majin Buu pauses, and erupts out from a black smoke cloud. Majin Buu is then seen flying right behind Gohan, however the latter turns around, seeing nobody. Then when he looks forward again, Majin Buu is blocking the way. With Gohan stunned at Buu's unimaginable capabilities, Majin Buu screams "YOU DROP DEAD!" and smashes Gohan on the head. Gohan falls down unconscious and Supreme Kai is right in Majin Buu's path. The episode then ends, leaving the viewers uncertain of the Kai's future. Major Events *Majin Buu makes quick work of defeating Dabura after he insults him. *Vegeta knocks out Goku, putting an end to their battle. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Majin Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) *Dabura vs. Innocent Buu *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Innocent Buu Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Vegeta *Shin *Babidi *Dabura *Innocent Buu *Goten *Trunks *Mr. Satan Locations *Rocky Canyon *Southwest Forest *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Halo *Potara *Senzu Bean Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Cell at Ball Club" - When Goku lectures Majin Vegeta after calling him a liar. *"Goku & Kai Standoff" - When Goku and Majin Vegeta sense Majin Buu's power from afar. Differences from the manga *Mr. Satan recalling the other Z-Fighters and how they were at the Cell Games moments prior to being interviewed is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, the moment leading up to Goku calling Vegeta a liar for not caring about his family, saw the two of them exchanging blows. In the manga, they had stopped fighting completely after Buu emerged. *In the anime, when Vegeta knocks out Goku, he turns back into his Base form. In the manga, he stays a Super Saiyan whilst on the floor. Trivia *Vegeta knocking Goku unconscious before leaving to fight Buu alone is very similar to Future Gohan knocking Future Trunks unconscious before leaving to fight the Androids alone from Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. **Vegeta would later do the same thing to Goten and Trunks in "Final Atonement" before he sacrifices himself to destroy Buu. *During one scene, Vegeta is shown without his gloves on but they reappear again in the next shot. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 233 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 233 (BDZ) pt-br:O lamento do Supremo Senhor Kaioh fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 233 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z